The Bizarre Adventures of the Binding Blade with Ronnie
by Starkller919
Summary: One of my longest fanfics I'll ever write, possibly going for 13 chapters, who knows how long this fanfic will go for me. Hopefully, my own mental stability can help push through and help me finish this story


**Okay, this shall be the 2nd fanfiction I will be making at this moment. Now again, I will be doing a Fire Emblem 6 fanfic. Also known as the Binding Blade, the Binding Blade was an Japan exclusive game in the Fire Emblem series. Thankfully, some good rom hackers managed to translate the game. Please support the game in any way possible. Roy is our Boy**

 **Chapter 1**

"... I don't feel so good…" as Ronnie said as he faded away from his friends as he made a Infinity War joke. Ronnie Iverson was a young 16 year old guy who was obsessed with memes, anime, and most importantly gaming. He identified himself as a gamer, he mostly played RPG games like Final Fantasy, Earthbound, Chrono Trigger, and finally Fire Emblem. Ronnie loved Fire Emblem ever since he played Awakening on the 3DS, and since then, he loved the hell out of the game. He even played the more obscure titles like Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, and the Binding Blade. He was pretty unusually tall for a guy like him, he had some freckles on his face, he was a ginger. Meaning he probably has no soul at all, which he questions himself everyday. When Ronnie faded away, he woke up in the middle of a small village, he stood up and yelled, "Where the hell am I?" He had no idea where he was, or what even happened. All of his friends, gone, family, gone. He was all alone by himself. He realized that he had a small tome in his pockets, he had a Lightning tome, and he knew he was a priest, but why wasn't he in some church? Sitting down for a bit, legs crossed, he pondered to himself that might just be a mage who can cast light magic. He looked at himself in a random mirror, he didn't look like himself at all, he was a short young prepubescent teen who averaged a height of only barely 5 feet, but he still retained his freckles, although he had dirty blonde hair.

"Oh man, this really sucks, my family is gone, my friends are gone, and worse, I'm a short blonde teen boy, oh wait, I am still a teen!" He exclaimed in the mirror.

"Do you need help son? I can help you find your parents" said a creepy looking shopkeeper

"Fuck off you dirty pedophille, I don't need you to help me, I don't have parents" Ronnie says as he casually walks past the shopkeeper. _Well, so far this life stinks like shit,_ Ronnie thought to himself, _Who would've thought I've ended up like this?_ Ronnie later walked down in the streets, his stomach started to grumble, _Fuck, I need some food to eat, guess I'll have to beg_. Instead of begging, Ronnie started scavenging for some food by stealing from unsuspecting shopkeepers. But, as bad as Ronnie's luck may be, he ended up being caught stealing from Bern's military food storage.

"I'm going to fucking beat the fucking shit out you kid for stealing our food!" One of the soldiers yelled at Ronnie. "We are currently at war with Elibe and now we are facing a kid leading a whole band of goddamn mercenaries, and we have to keep hostage of the Ostian royal family, which is only one girl, meanwhile you are here eating our food, like a fucking rat you are kid! Not only that, but we have to make sure the whole village surrounding the Ostia castle will bend their will over to us and this rebellion shall continue so we can conquer Ostia for our king, Zephiel. Now I'll take your runt ass and take you to our boss..." The man was immediately stopped as a figure of a paladin mounted on his horse intervened into the conversation. The paladin was a man of old age, not too old to say the least but old. He had many veteran marks across his body, his face was rugged, he had 5 o'clock shadow casting on the side of his face, and he had near grey-black hair. His body even told of untold tales of many great battles and wars he has been in. His armor was in a beige grey color. The paladin intruded, "Excuse me kind sir, are you the perpetrator who is harassing this kid?" "Y-yes sir, this scum decided to take our food and he will be severely punished for his actions!" The soldier proclaimed, grabbing Ronnie by the arm. The paladin gave the man some money, "Here, that will compensate for your losses, I'll take care of this kid. You go on to your own business, please don't bother the boy again or else you'll face grave consequences. I'm warning right here, " The paladin held his lance with utter ease and confidence as he pointed the tip of his steel lance in front of the soldier. The soldier said in fear, "...Okay, o-okay you can take the kid. Thank you for the money...Um...Uh... I'll leave both of you alone. I'll never see the both of you again" The soldier ran away from both Ronnie and the paladin.

"Say… What is your name kid?" the paladin asked Ronnie looking down upon his small structure.

Ronnie rolled his eyes and said, "...First off, I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager, and my name is Ronnie Iverson, what's your name?"

"Ah? My name? My name is Zealot, a mercenary from Illia, I am traveling here with two of my other subordinates assigned to this young man who goes by the name of Roy. I am here under the Marquess of Ostia's request before his untimely passing, we are here to stop this rebellion from occuring. As of now my other subordinates are out scouting out for enemy reinforcements from Bern, as we wait for Roy's army to come here. By the way, where do you even come from?"

 _Ah, so that's Zealot, I remember how good of prepromote paladin he was, although, he's kind of bland, hopefully I get to learn more about him_ Ronnie thought as he casually looks at Zealot's appearance

"Dunno," Ronnie shrugged his shoulders, and continued "All I know is that I woke up in this village near Ostia, that's about it, I can cast light magic, and I'm a good tactician, that's about it really,"

"Well then, maybe you should join us to defeat the forces of Bern and join up with Roy's group, how about that?"

"Well, don't think I have a choice, I mean a rebellion is happening as we speak and I might get captured by Bern's troops, so why the hell not? Fuck it, life's short in war, and I love devising strategies for battles," Ronnie proclaimed as he walked with Zealot to where he would prepare for battle and wait for Roy.

 **And that was Chapter 1, wait for next week as Ronnie and Zealot finally meet up with Roy? What will happen next?**

 **Honestly, I find the majority of the cast of FE6 to be really boring and bland with a few exceptions, my favorite character would have to be Rutger, I love the guy's edginess and his support with Clarine is really funny. Anyhow, please leave a comment for this fanfiction if you like it and wait next week for Chapter 2.**


End file.
